


The Misadventures of Master in Fódlan

by bliztbika



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FGO crossover with FE3H, Reader is a Master, Reader is not Byleth because Byleth will act as a friend or a support, idk how to write titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztbika/pseuds/bliztbika
Summary: You, a Master of Chaldea enter the world of Fódlan, attending the Officers Academy and of course, fix the Singularity. If you can find the Grail but of course, there will be drama! Romance and some slice of life stuff!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Entering Fódlan

You were supposed to enter another singularity. This almost reminds you of the Shimousa singularity as you fell from the sky. From screaming at the top of your lungs, there is no Servant to catch your fall. Not even Mash to do her Noble Phantasm: Lord of Camelot to ease your landing or fall. What kind of Master that doesn’t have her own Servants to use! You remember bringing your beloved Servants for this Singularity! Where the heck are they?! The moment you need them, they decided to be lazy! 

Students from the monastery could hear screaming, they paused and crane their necks upwards to look at the source of the sound. Professor Byleth and the rest of the Blue Lions came out of their classroom. They all heard the scream and thus, they all rush out of said room and wonder where it comes from. All of the students who attend classes, went out to witness what is happening. 

Surely the Gods and Goddess would notice an outsider like you. Who has entered their world without permission or consent or whatever authority they have over this world. You have Gods and Goddesses as your Servants but in this land? You are not sure what or who to fear. 

Anyways, you were still failing down, still screaming bloody murder as a familiar jet fighter came into the corner of you eye. Zerkerlot! You were so happy to see one of the servants in this world. The Berserker had somehow unleashed his Noble Phantasm without needing your commands. Maybe it knew that you were in danger? You will never know but at least the jet fighter came towards you. You landed in the arms of your Servant as he controlled the plane, performing a perfect landing. 

It was the courtyard of the Monastery that prompted the Berserker to land his jet fighter. It was a smooth yet bumpy landing. The Berserker gently placed you on the ground. His jet fighter disappeared into black smoke that dissipated into the air, making the appearance of said place, gone from the existence of this world. 

“Thanks, Lancelot.” You gave the Servant a smile and a pat on his helmet. Said Servants let out a soft but garbled reply. As you were patting the Knight, several people came over towards the both of you. 

Of course, there are guards who step in front of the students, their swords and shields raise up. The Servant in front of you, growled lowly. He was ready to attack them but he awaits your order. You turned around and faced the crowd. Oh damn, that’s a lot of people looking at me, you thought. “Uh… Hi there and don’t mind my friend here.” You gave a pat on the Berserker’s back, asking him to ease up. He got your message but underneath his helmet, he was staring at the knights. 

Professor Byleth walked through the crowd of students that are piled around you and Lancelot. He managed to reach the front. Same goes to the three House Leaders, all were curious about your sudden appearance. “State your name and your purpose here.” The Professor spoke to you. He had his hand to the handle of his sword. 

Before you could answer, the bracelet that you wore, chimed in. “Hello! Hello! (Name)! Are you there?” It was Da Vinci’s voice. Everyone gasped when they heard another voice. You raised your bracelet up, to reply back. “Yeah Da Vinci! I’m here but… I gotta go. Talk to you later, okay, bye!” You quickly hung up. 

“So that happened.” You lower your hand down. “I’m (Name) and uh, I was supposed to be in a Singularity but somehow, I came into your world. Does that… does that answer your question?” 

The male in front of you, took his hand off the handle of his sword. He then asked everyone to return back to their classes. Even he asked the three House Leaders as well. As for the knights, they too, were excused by the Professor. Soon, everyone leaves you and Lancelot alone. 

The Servant behind you, went into his Spirit Form. He knew that there were no battles in this place. You really wished that he did not leave you alone in this place. You did remember bringing Emiya and Cu with you. 

Where are they now? 

“Singularity? Into our world?” Professor Byleth repeated the word that you spoke in your sentence. “What are you, exactly, (Name)?” You won’t judge him, on being curious about your sudden appearance. “Who was that knight standing behind you? Where did he go?” And your Servant as well. 

“Well…” Oh boy, this is gonna take a while. 

\--- 

Cu Chulainn had decided to make his appearance as you ate at the mess hall. You could feel everyone’s gaze as you eat your food. The Lancer did not wield his spear but rather stay by your side. He was the Hound of Ulster and a good doggo. As for Emiya, the Archer was walking around the Monastery, getting to know which place is what. You swear that he is doing this to make sure that you won’t get lost. 

“I wonder if there are fishing spots for me to fish.” Cu said, the Servant was looking around the mess hall. He knows that the students are taking glances at you. “I could catch some and ask that Archer in red to cook it for you.” 

“I think there are some fishing spots, Cu.” You took a bread from the plate and split it in half. “This is an Academy, after all.” You dip the bread into the soup. “Maybe you could join Emiya, in his exploration.” You munched on the bread that was soaked from the soup. 

The Lancer lets out a scoff. “As if I would join him.” He diverted his attention back to you. “What about that Berserker? Where is he anyway?” 

You swallowed. “He is in his Spirit Form.” You replied as you took a cup and drank it. 

While you and Cu chatted, Professor Byleth stepped into the mess hall. He scanned the room, hoping to meet you there. He had met Emiya, who was walking around the place and asked where are you. Once he found you, he made his way towards your table and sat right in front of you. 

“Hey there, Prof.” You greeted the male. Cu sent him a smile. “What’s up?” 

“I’ve discussed with the others about you.” He did not greet you back but start off with that. “Why don’t you enroll into the Academy? We have dormitories for students to stay and there are classes for you to partake.” He continued as you placed your cup on the table, listening to him. 

“When was the last time you were in a classroom?” Cu asked you. “This could be good for you, Master. Learning about this land, like how you would learn about us, Heroic Spirit.” 

He does have a point. It beats doing paperwork and writing reports. Da Vinci would like to know about this place and so do you. Chaldea doesn’t have any knowledge about the world you are in. “I don’t see why not.” You said. “I don’t mind learning about this world, history and some other else.” 

“That’s good to hear and before you enter the dormitory, pick one of the three houses that you would like to be in. The three houses are Black Eagles, Blue Lion and Golden Deer. Talk to one of the House Leaders and the rest will be up to them.” Byleth stood up from his seat. “The room of the dormitory will provide your uniform and materials needed to attend classes.” With that, the male left the mess hall. 

“Three Houses, huh?” Cu watched the Professor, walking out of the hall. “Which one will you choose, Master?” 


	2. Of Morning and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start the day with breakfast. It is the important meal of the day.

You chose the Blue Lion House. 

Blue. The colour of the sky, how you met Caster Cu when Chaldea exploded… And Doctor Romani… You missed him so much. He sacrificed himself, when you were almost defeated by the Grand Caster himself and to think that he was Solomon, in disguise. So much has happened when he was there, acting as your Doctor and creating memories with him. 

Now, Da Vinci is running Chaldea. All of those Singularities: Shinjuku, Agartha, Shimousa and Salem. The number of Servants in Chaldea continued to grow, you have the extra class Servants. Ruler, Avenger, Moon Cancer, Alter Ego and Foreigner. 

You kinda wish you brough Jeanne or Edmond here but at the same time, you were satisfied to bring Lancelot, Emiya and Cu with you. 

Of course, being a Master, you have to wake up early to attend classes in the Academy. Your internal alarm clock woke you up early. It has become a habit, ever since you stayed in Chaldea. Thanks to some certain Servants who would like to barge into your room. 

Getting out of bed was easy for you but the Servants that you brought, Cu decided to stand in front of your door, keeping guard. You knew that he hates being called as a dog and yet, his behaviour would tell him yes, you do act like a dog. Before wearing your uniform, you never wore one due to the Mystic Code that you are using. 

Luckily, Da Vinci came to your aid. She had asked you to scan the uniform, making it as a Mystic Code and as an added bonus, she lets you to keep said uniform. Said something about how she could study the intricate designs and you forget what she was talking about after that. 

You put on the uniform, making sure that nothing went wrong. You would like to make a first impression on your classmates when wearing the Academy’s uniform. Once you were satisfied, you opened the door and greeted the Lancer. “Morning, Cu.” 

“Morning, Master.” He smiled back. “You’re up early. The bell hasn't rang.” He was leaning against the wall next to your door. 

You stepped out of your room and closed the door. “I know, it's an old habit of mine to wake up early.” The next step; brush your teeth and freshen up. Ah, you missed having your own bathroom in your room in Chaldea- Hey! Now it's not the time to compare this world to your own. You gotta be grateful that you have a place to stay. 

The Lancer follows you, by becoming his Spirit Form as you make your way to the next destination; the women’s bathroom. Emiya was in the mess hall, technically in the kitchen. He wanted to help them by making a decent meal for everyone. 

Before choosing the Blue Lion house, you met the three house leaders. Just like the Prof, they had so many questions for you and Emiya, as always, would come to your aid and happily answered their questions. You wonder how Emiya and Cu are not causing a scene or start a fight. 

After choosing the House, you met your classmates. All of them had interesting personalities, Sylvian almost reminded you of Merlin. There’s no Fou to punch the Mage of Flowers in the cheek but you have Cu. Dimitri… he reminded you of Gawain, that Knight of the Sun, one of the Knights from the Round Table. 

Remembering Gawain, giving you a flashback of his Noble Phantasm when you were in Camelot. It was a nightmare on defeating the Saber. You wasted some of your Saint Quartz to defeat the Knight. Although, Dimitri is the Crown Prince of a royal family. 

Since you have Servants who came from a range of heroes, Kings and Queens, Emperor to Gods. It didn’t bother you when you heard his title. In fact, your reaction was, “Cool. Can I call you Dimitri instead?” You just go with the flow rather than being shocked about hearing said title. 

His retainer, Deduce was surprised that someone like you did not call Dimitri as ‘His Highness’ or ‘His Majesty’, etc. Including the rest of the Blue Lion, they were surprised as the retainer. 

Blinking, you look at them. “Did I say something offensive?” You try to look at Emiya and Cu for help. Those two gave you a shrug. Well, that was helpful. 

“Oh no, it was not offensive.” Dimitri spoke up when there was silence in the atmosphere. “We were merely surprised. The students in the Academy would greet me with my title.” 

“Ah, I see but still, we are students in this Academy and I see you as a student, someone normal instead of seeing you with a title. We are all equal here.” Having so many adventures in several Singularities, have taught you something. In the back of your mind, you swear you could hear Nero, nodding and simultaneously saying, “Umu!” 

“Is that alright, with you?” You said, hoping that it was actually alright. 

It was indeed, alright. 

As Dimitri smiled, you could feel the sun shining behind him and your eyes were getting blinded. Oh my god, he shared the same smile as Gawain. So bright, pure and a pinch of chivalrous. Like a Knight. 

Thinking about it, caused you to smile. You were at the women’s bathroom, you went in, did your stuff, went out and walked over to the mess hall. Few students were in the hall, they were seated and had their own tray of food. Lo and behold, there is Dimitri, sitting at the table. You went over to grab your tray and greeted Emiya with a “Morning.” He greeted you back as well while giving your breakfast, he placed it on the tray. 

Walking to the Blue Lion’s table, you place your tray on the table. “Good morning.” You sat down on the chair, sitting in front of him. His Highness noticed your presence. He gave you a warm and soft smile, “Good morning to you as well.” He even greeted the Servant that sat next to you. “And to you too.” 

The Lancer returned the greeting, “Mornin’!” 

Dimitri noticed that Cu did not have a tray with him. “Mind if I ask you, Cu Chulainn, do you not require food to consume?” He asked the blue-haired male. You were busy stuffing your face with food. It was Emiya’s cooking in it. It is bound to taste delicious and you did not want to waste food. 

“Servants like me don't need food, Your Highness.” Cu replied. “Master over here, supply us with mana or in other words, magic.” You nod, still eating said breakfast. “We don’t have the basic necessities like all humans do.” 

“I see. If your mana were to be depleted, how would you reacquire it?” It seems Dimitri was curious on how Servants work. He had never met someone like you and Cu Chulainn before. 

“Usually, I would kiss Master.” He bluntly replied, having a sly look on his face. He was projecting it to you as a blushed start to appear on Dimitri’s face. “Or Master would kiss me. It’s called a Mana Transfer. Tons of Servants do this when they are low on Mana.” 

“Is this… true, (Name)?” Dimitri hoped that Cu was not joking around with him. You placed the spoon down and gave him a serious look that you could muster. 

“He speaks the truth, Dimitri.” 

This prompts the Prince to think about who was your first kiss. Mainly, which Servant initiated it or was it you that would do it. His train of thought came into a halt when he heard you got up. He still has that blush on his face. “Fin-finished already?” 

You nod. “Yeap, I’ll see you in the classroom and oh, don’t waste food. Emiya would give you a lengthy lecture about it.” You shivered, remembering how the Archer gave you several lectures back in Chaldea. 

“I won’t.” 

“Good.” You smiled and with that, you brought the tray back to Emiya. He gave you a smile, silently proud that you finished breakfast. Then, you walk away, heading out of the mess hall to walk to the classroom. 


	3. Classroom Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still suck at writing titles.

You did expect to learn another language. Cu was in his Spirit Form and you have not seen Lancelot, yet. Perhaps the Berserker was walking around, standing on the rooftops or scouting the area. You worried about the Servant, usually Mash would keep in line but she’s not here. She’s in Chaldea with Da Vinci and the rest of your Servants. 

Byleth was teaching the class something about history. You did your best to pay attention and take down notes due to your seating in the classroom: sitting next to Dimtri, right at the back. Cu, the cheeky Servant would often whisper to you on how the Prince would often look at you. It was really tough to concentrate in class. 

Looking at the textbook, does not help. You do not understand the words in the book. Reminder; ask Da Vinci or any Caster Servants to help you out when studying about the language of this world. 

While you were in class, Emiya wandered to the training grounds. The Archer took note that students in the Academy, wield weapons and they know how to use said weapons. What about you, his Master? He knew that you would take training lessons from Leonidas, learn some self defence from the Assassin servant, Li Shuwen. Wielding weapons? No Servants have taught on how to wield one. 

Sure you learn some Magic from Caster Servants. Caster Cu did teach you how to use Runes. The Archer stepped into the training grounds, he went straight to the weapons that were lined up. Maybe he could teach you how to wield a weapon or you could be a mage. Maybe as a healer or a battle mage. Still, it is up to you to choose which ones that you would be comfortable with. 

Now back to you, class was ending and Byleth arranged his books on the table. “Remember, the mock battle will be next week. Be prepared.” The blackboard behind him, the surface was cleaned. Mock battles? What is that and more importantly, it is next week. 

Next week! It’s not like you can have a training montage to be the very best amongst your classmates. You can strategize with your Servants and win in battle but fighting without using them? That’s a first. 

Everyone in the classroom spoke to each other, hoping to beat the other Houses and obtain victory. Ah, so that’s how it works. You listen to their conversation as you close your textbook. Eavesdropping is a bad habit and at the same time, a useful thing to have. On your right hand, where the Command Codes are hiding underneath the black glove, you wonder… What do you have to do for next week? 

Byleth had left the classroom when you looked up. Man, that guy moves fast. When he left, your classmates swarmed your table. All except Dimitri, Dedeu and Felix. 

“I cannot wait to see you in battle!” Ingrid said, smiling at you. Ashe chimed in as well, “Me too! I wonder what kind of weapon you will be wielding?” Both of them were excited to see you in battle. Wielding a weapon. 

_Oh._

“I’m not sure about wielding weapons.” You reply. Sensing how awkward or uncomfortable, Lancelot made his appearance. The black knight stood behind you, menacingly. It turns the lively atmosphere into a quiet atmosphere. “Lancelot?” You look over your shoulder. The Berserker growled lowly, replying to you. “I’ll be fine during the Mock Battle.” He lets out a garbled sigh. 

Everyone was quiet, watching you conversing with your Servant. With some reassuring words, the Berserker disappeared, went back into his Spirit Form. “I’m sorry about that, you guys.” You got up from your seat.

“How did you understand him?” Mercedes asked. “He was talking but with sounds rather than words.” 

“Mash taught me. It was tough at first, not understanding what he was talking about. The more I spent time with Lancelot, the more I started to understand what he was saying.” You carried the textbook and your journal in your arms. “He looks intimidating but he means well.” 

Cu nod. “Berserkers like Lancelot are tough to understand.” He chimed in. “Some Berserkers don’t speak words. They only know how to fight and can be tough to control.” 

“When did you appear?” You gave Lancer a look. He responds with a smile and pat your back. “After Lancelot left.” This cheeky Lancer. 

Dimitri walked towards you, his retainer following the Prince. “Who is this Mash person? Are they an ally? A friend?” He had heard the conversation. It is the classroom, everyone can hear everyone. No matter the distance. 

“Yeah, she is an ally and a friend.” In the corner of your eye, Slyvian’s eye sparkled when he heard that Mash is a female. “Her full name is Mash Kyrielight. She is a Demi-Servant, a Shielder. Lancelot and Mash are related.” Not wanting to pause, you continued. “Lancelot is Mash’s father. She had Galahad’s Spirit infused within her. Galahad is the son of Lancelot Du Lac.” 

“Where is she? Is she with you? What do you mean ‘Demi-Servant’?” After you’ve finished, Ingrid, Ashe and Slyvian’s asked you. Cu pat your back, hoping to ease you from exploding. So many questions with enough time to use. 

“She’s not here and no, she is not with me. She is at Chaldea, my home.” You were hesitant to say ‘home’. Well, it is your home but your home is with your family and friends, back at your world. “Cu and Lancelot are full Servants. The actual thing but… Mash, she was infused with Galahad, a Heroic Spirit and Servant. I don’t know the rest of the details but that’s all I could say about her.” 

Emiya knocked on the classroom’s door. “Master?” He sounds like he was searching for you. 

“Excuse me.” You parted yourself from your classmates. To approach the Archer Servant. “Yes, Emiya?” There were no enemy Servants in the area so you don’t mind calling your Servants True Name. 

“Byleth told me that you have an upcoming Mock Battle next week.” The man might have told your Servant when he came up to the classroom. You nod, answering his question. Cu walked behind you, he slung his arm over your shoulder. “Yeah? What are you gonna do with it?” The Lancer said. 

“Did you not notice that students wield weapons?” Archer stares at him. Oh boy, not another fight. This was not the time and place to do that. Lancer lets out a “Tch. Of course, I know about it. Don’t tell me you want Master to have one. That’s what it is all about. Giving them a weapon to use.” 

“Boys.” You raised your right hand, the Command Codes glowing underneath the fabric of the gloves. “Don’t make me use this.” You really, really do not want to use one or two Command Codes. You cannot recharge it, this isn’t Chaldea. Cu quickly disappeared, not wanting to cause a scene. Emiya crossed his arms, handling these two were a pain in the ass. 

If this was Chaldea, these two will fight each other in the Simulator room. Just like Karna and Arjuna. Why do Archers and Lancers type Servants fight each other? You do not answer but history. Maybe it is. You know why Karna and Arjuna fight. It was already stated in the Mahabharata. 

“We talk about this later, Emiya. I’m gonna head over to the library.” 

The Archer nodded. “Call me if you would seek my assistance, Master.” With that, he disappeared into his Spirit Form. “Will do.” 

Ingrid stood next to you. “My oh my, what a scene.” You leaned to her, slump over her shoulder. “I need a break.” The woman pat your head, comforting you. 

“Already?” Dimitri spoke up. 

“Yeap. Those two would always fight, no matter who caused the fight because at the end, both of them will fight each other. It’s tiring to stop them before they draw their weapons at each other.” You really do not want them to make destruction in the Monastery. Rebuilding might be a slow and painful process. 

An idea came into the Prince’s mind. “Mind if I join you?” Slowly, a sly look was formed onto Slyvian’s face. He was preparing to tease his House Leader. “Oh? Is his majesty, asking for their hand in marriage?” 

As in cue, a blush appeared on his face. “N-No, I was not.” He stuttered. Everyone in the class (minus you) wondered if his Majesty had a crush on you. No one knows but Slyvian probably thinking that he does have a crush. While this was happening, you had tuned out, thinking about how to study. 

It’s been awhile because you were not the hard-working type. More of a procrastinator-type of student. Since staying at Chaldea, you have become the hard-working type. 

“Sure, why not. I could use the distraction.” You reply, still did not read the atmosphere or be aware of your surroundings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random ass shit that my brain made. FGO crossover with Fire Emblems: Three Houses.


End file.
